The Downfall Of A Warrior
by kyra235
Summary: This is a story of Ultraman Belial, covering the story of his friendship with Ultraman Ken (Ultra Father), the loss of the only woman he ever loved and his ascending path towards darkness. This story was from Ultraman Belial POV only.


**A/N: I watched Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legend The Movie for the fifth time last week and I couldn't get the flashback of Ultraman Belial invading The Land of Light for the first time after he fused with Alien Rayblood out of my head. It seemed that somehow Belial knew Ultra Father and Ultra Mother. This is the result after much pondering of my part about their relationship. I will write the sequel of this if (I stress the word 'IF') I get any idea to write about it. Feel free to give me any idea for the sequel.**

I still remembered the first time I met him. We just moved in from the outskirts of town because my father had been transferred to the Headquarters. That evening I decided to take a walk around my new home. I had stumbled upon a park with a few children around my age playing there. The kids looked at me curiously before they resumed their game. I was standing there awkwardly for a while because I never knew how to make a new friend. From my peripheral vision I saw a boy approached me.

"Hey. Are you new here?" the boy with horns asked me with interest. I nodded my head shyly. He clapped his hands making me almost jumped out of my skin.

"Great! Do you want to be my friend? By the way, my name's Ken" the boy held his hand out while grinning. I looked at him with wonder. I never thought I could made friend this easily. Tentatively, I reached for his hand and shook it.

"Please to meet you, Ken. My name's Belial"

From that day on, we had been inseparable. Wherever Ken went, I would surely be there with him and vice versa. We had been called twin for more than one occasion. The fact had been straightened when we had been put in the same class after we enrolled in the Elementary School. We helped each other in every subjects. We have been a rival in school, always fought to get the first place in class. But outside of class, we were still best friends.

"Hey Belial" Ken suddenly asked. I stopped reading for a while and turned my attention to him. I raised one of my eyebrows to him as a silent invitation to continue. But he was too busy throwing the pebbles into the lake. I sighed.

"What is it"

"How many years have we befriend each other?"

"Ten years. More or less. Why?" I frowned.

"Wow. Look how time flies. The first time we met, we were just little boys who concerned was what to play the next day. Right now, we are two young mans who are going to finish our education in two more years and become the next Ultra Warriors" I chuckled. I resumed my reading. All was quiet for a while.

"Can you promise me something?" he blurted out of nowhere. Startled, I closed my book and turned my full attention towards him. He was folding his legs to his chest and looked anxious.

"Ken? What is it?" I put my hand on his shoulder.

"Can you promise me that no matter what will happen in the future, we will always stay friend? If one day I wake up, turn evil and kill everyone please don't giving up on me. Or if I die and I have family, will you watch over my family? Please?" Ken turned his pleading eyes on me.

"What bring this on?" I looked at him with shocked.

"Nightmares a couple of days ago. Just please. Promise me?" I sighed.

"Alright I promise you" he exhaled his breath in relieved. I smirked and raised one of my eyebrow to him. "You married? Who's the unlucky girl?" I laughed at his indignant face.

"Hey!" he protested. He glared playfully at me. "For your information, I will get married one day. Have a son and raised him to be the greatest Ultra Warrior ever!"

"And what your son's name?" I teased him.

"Taro. Ultraman Taro. Have a nice ring on it, right?" he boasted proudly. I furrowed my brow.

"Taro? What's with Japanese name? Why not American like you? Like Joseph or Michael or even Stephen?"

"Ultraman Stephen? Are you kidding me?" both of us laughed. I punched his shoulder lightly.

"No really. Why Ultraman Taro?" I looked at him with confusion.

"My son's godfather have the name literally meaning as prince of darkness. Taro's name meaning as a fairy who bring hope to others, literally as prince of light" he smirked and looked at me pointedly. I watched gobsmacked.

"You mean..." I stuttered.

"Yup. You are my future son's godfather!" he yelled excitedly. I could not helped but laughed with him.

Time passed. We both had been admitted to the Space Garrison. Fate had destined that we should not be separated. Even in Space Garrison we were put in a same team. Our quarters were not too far away from each other so we could still met up.

One day, I decided to take a walk around the city. Ken was not here because he had been assigned a mission at a nearby planet. In front of me, I saw a group of kids playing a game. They were so happy and I shook my head at their antics. Suddenly, a boy fell down and hurt his knee. Surprised, I started to run to help him before a woman beat me to it. She cleaned the wound and bandaged it. She tended the boy lovingly, while at the same time scolded him for running carelessly. Touched with the woman's care although she seemed didn't had any relation with the kid, I approached her.

"Hello" she seemed a bit startled a while before relaxed.

"Oh, hi. Sorry, I didn't saw you there" she smiled at me. I blushed and rubbed the back of my neck awkwardly. God, she's beautiful.

"I know. You were focusing on helping the boy. I didn't want to interrupt. Anyway, are you new here?"

"Yes. I had been transferred here yesterday. I'm a member of Silver Cross Corporation" I nodded. I held my hand out.

"My name's Belial. I'm a member of Space Garrison" I tried to smile my most charming smile but she didn't reacted at all. I tried to bury my disappointment.

"Hello Belial. My name's Marie. Nice to meet you" she shook my hand.

After that, I tried to visit her whenever I had free time. She treated me the same as she treated her own friends. A few times I tried to tell her my feelings but afraid of rejection, I never said anything. I had to be very careful to see her when Ken was around. I saw he looked at me puzzled when I gave an excuse to decline to hang out. I didn't wanted to tell him. Not yet.

Two weeks after that, Ken came to see me. He looked positively delighted at me. He wiggled his eyebrows at me.

"So, Belial. Do you have anything to share with your best friend?" I frowned and tried to ignore him. He looked irritated at first before he grinned mischievously at me.

"So...who's the unlucky girl?" he quoted my phrase to him not so long ago. I turned to look at him and tried to act nonchalant.

"I didn't know what you mean" I shrugged my shoulder at him. He studied me critically.

"Tried to act normal but failing miserably? Eyes on everywhere but not at me? Yupp, that's the sign" he nodded.

"Please tell me what sign is that, oh Dr. Love" I pretended to bow at him while my heart was thundering inside my body.

"You, my friend have fallen in love. Judging by your condition, you didn't tell the girl yet. Afraid of rejection?" I glared at him and shook my head defeated.

"I can't hide nothing from you"

"Come on Belial. I'm your best friend for years. I can easily read you like I read the weather" he punched me playfully.

"Yes. Says the one who coming late to the final test because he thought it was raining but in reality it was hot outside" I rolled my eyes at him.

"That's beside the point" he continued hastily. "Anyway, why don't you just tell her?" he peered at me closely. I closed my eyes and sighed.

"What if she do not like me? I'm an awkward and shy man, who's social skill are down to zero" I slumped my shoulder in defeat.

"Don't worry. If she really loves you, everything else will not matter to her" Ken suddenly looped a hand over my shoulder. "Besides, you still get the privilege to be my son's-to-be godfather whatever happen" we laughed together.

"Seriously Belial. Tell her tomorrow. It's her loss if she reject you" Ken patted my shoulder. I nodded at him. Tomorrow I would surely told her. Tomorrow...

Tomorrow, an alarm had been sounded. Panicked, all of the Ultra Warriors had assembled in front of the Headquarters. We had been briefed about an attack led from an alien named Alien Empera. After that, we had been tasked with saving the civilian and fighting the enemy's force.

We had scattered across the city, fighting while saving the people. There was no news about Alien Empera whereabouts. I tried contacting Ken, to know how's he faring but the communication had been lost. I was worried but I knew Ken was a skilled warrior, as skilled as mine so he surely would be alright. I grimaced when I thought that today was the day I wanted to tell Marie my feeling but there were too many obstacles landed in my way.

Suddenly there was an explosion not too far away from where I was standing. I hurried there, only to see my best friend was locked in a fight with Alien Empera himself. I was too stunned to intervene. Ken was not faring well. His movement had gotten sluggish. He had trouble breathing everytime he blocked an attack. But my attention solely locked on our enemy. He had vast power. We were greatly outmatched by him. His fighting skilled was too impressive. From that moment, I knew I had found my idol, the one I hoped to be later.

Ken's yelled snapped me out of my imagination. Hastily, I blocked an attack that would surely gave a fatal wound to Ken. I glared at Alien Empera half heartedly. I knew I could not fought him with my full power when I'm facing my idol. Thirty minutes later, I was down. Ken's shouting my name was the last thing I heard.

Two days later, I awoke to a hectic hospital. I had been discharged later that evening. I asked the nurse there about Ken's condition. She told me that Ken was still unconscious. He had been monitored closely by medics because he had suffered a major energy depletion. With a heavy heart, I went home. I couldn't stop thinking about Alien Empera power and what I could did to match his power. In the back of my mind, I felt a bit guilty because I kept thinking about our suppose enemy when my best friend was fighting for his lives. Sometimes, I went to hospital to search for Marie but they told me that every medics were too busy saving lives of the injured people. Annoyed with the sama answers every time I came, I stopped coming at all.

A week later, a medic told me that Ken had been allowed visitors. I brought him some flowers just to irritate him. I knew what he hated the most was staying in a hospital. On top of that, staying in a hospital with flowers beside his bed. I sniggered quietly when I tried to picture his expression. I knocked quietly on his door before coming in. He was sitting on his bed. He raised his eyebrows when he saw what I brought him.

"Flowers, Belial? Really? And here I thought you are my best friend" he made a face at the flowers. I snickered.

"This is your motivation to heal faster" I put the flowers in a vase. I frowned when there was no response from my best friend. I turned to him only to see him grinning like an idiot.

"Guess what? I have found my soulmate!" he practically yelled at the end of his sentence. I covered my ears and winced.

"Can you keep the volume down? This is a hospital, not a park" I hissed at him. He chuckled embarrassingly while mouthing 'sorry' to me. I sighed.

"So, who's the girl?" I asked curiously partially because I needed him to stop bouncing on the bed. His action made me dizzy.

"She's a medic. She's the one who treated me after I defeat Alien Empera. By the way, are you alright? You seemed peaky when we fought Alien Empera. You didn't used your full power at the fight" he studied me closely. I needed to stop myself from fidgeting in front of him.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just exhausted after fighting the other monsters before him" I answered in a tone that hoped casual to him. He nodded reluctantly at me, knew when not to press the subject.

"You will tell me if something wrong, right?" he asked me anxiously.

"Of course. So when are you going to introduce your future wife to me?" I changed the subject. His face brightened considerably.

"We will meet again after I have been discharge. Then I will bring her to meet her future son's godfather" I rolled my eyes. Ken started babbling about everything. I thought about Marie. I really wanted to see her. Maybe I could brought her to meet Ken and his future wife. After that we talked some more. Before I returned home I went to ask a few medics about Marie. They told me that Marie was tending people outskirts of city. I sighed again. She must be a pretty good medic if she's too busy.

Three days later, Ken had been discharged. He was bouncing happily on the way back home. I rolled my eyes at his excitement.

"Hey, I forgot to ask you. Are you busy tomorrow?" Ken suddenly asked.

"No. Why?"

"I want to bring her to meet you. We have so much things to discuss with so little time"

"What do you mean?" I frowned.

"I want you to be the first to know" he paused a bit. "I'm getting married!" he told me enthusiastically. I widened my eyes in shocked.

"Wow. Congratulation" I shook his hand. I was truly happy with my best friend happiness.

Tomorrow evening, I head out early to our meeting place. I walked aimlessly until my eyes sported a figure not too far away from me. I grinned and walked to her.

"Hi Marie. I never thought I will see you here" she smiled at me. My heart melted at her smile.

"Belial! It's been a long time. How're you doing?"

"I'm fine. What with the war and all. You?"

We made some small talk. I really wanted to continue talking with her but my promise to Ken weighed me down. Suddenly, a voice shocked me to my core.

"Belial? Marie? You know each other?" Ken greeted us with a puzzled expression. My heart dropped down to the ground. I had a feeling that whatever revelation Ken was going to tell would not ended well with me.

"Ken! Yes we know each other. He's my friend that I told you about" Marie came to stand beside Ken. He kissed her on the forehead.

"By the way Belial, this is Marie, my future wife" Ken told me happily.

"Oh congratulations both of you" I tried to mask my sadness.

"You know Marie, Belial is the one I told you about to be as our son's godfather" Ken told her proudly. I tried to decline his offer but Marie voice stopped me.

"Really? I'm really glad if you can be little Taro godfather. Thank you very much" Marie hugged me. I hesitantly hugged her back.

"You know, why don't you invite your girlfriend to our wedding. You can introduce her to us" the atmosphere turned sombre with Ken suggestion. The smile dropped from my face. They looked at me curiously.

"Belial?" Ken tentatively asked me.

"My girlfriend had been killed in action during the invasion" both of them gasped. Suddenly Marie ran forward and enveloped me in a hug.

"I'm sorry to hear that" Marie whispered. I longed to hold her in my arms longer but then she stepped back.

"If there is anything that we can do to help..." Ken trailed of.

 _'Yes. Give Marie to me'_

"No. I'm good. Don't worry"

The three of us started with the wedding plan. Both of them tried very hard not to touch the sensitive subject anymore. I really don't care anymore. How dare the one that had called himself my best friend swooped the love of my life from my arms. I knew I'm being unreasonable but I needed someone to blame. I looked hateful at their happiness.

The wedding ran smoothly much to my chagrin. They acted like they were the most loving couple ever lived in the Land of Light. I couldn't helped but wonder if Marie would loved me more if I was powerful. I heard from the rookies that Ken had been hailed as their new hero because he was the one who battled Alien Empera and drove him out of the Land of Light. I looked spiteful at him. It's not fair. I was battling Alien Empera too. I clenched my fist tightly when I saw Ken accepted their praise like a humbled person. Marie linked her hand to Ken and he snaked his hand to her waist. I gritted my teeth in anger.

A couple of weeks after that, Ken had been promoted as the new Commander of the Space Garrison. It was like a blow to my pride. I spent a few days in my quarters, destroying everything. I saw that Ken tried to see me a few times but I locked myself in. I grew to hate him with all of my heart. It's not fair! Why?! Why he got everything? The girl I loved, the position I aimed to get all this time, but I got nothing?!

Suddenly, an idea clicked in my mind. I had heard the story of the power of plasma spark. It said that the one who touched the plasma spark could obtained power that they could never dreamed of. But if they couldn't handled that kind power, they would be consumed by madness and darkness. I knew that was a risky thing to do but I prepared to face the consequences. For Marie. After all, what the worst could happened?

I managed to sneak past the guards and entered plasma spark tower. I gasped at the space. It was too enormous. I tilted my head upwards and saw the plasma spark. I flew there and I had been greeted by a blinding light. I walked towards it. This was it. The moment that I had been waiting for. With the power from the plasma spark, I could became powerful just like Alien Empera. I could defeated Ken in the name of trying to fight for the position. When we fight, I could killed him and told them that it was an accident. I would comforted the distraught Marie for the died of her husband. Then, I would charmed her and made sure she would fell in love with me not too long for that. It would gave the excuse of wanting to take care of the wife of my best friend. I smiled inwards. Greed and lust overtook me. I grabbed the plasma spark.

The moment my hand touched it, I yelled in pain. It hot. Too hot. My body burnt with the intensity of it. Covering my eyes, I flew outwards. My yelled had notified the guards. They sounded the alarm. I didn't knew what happened next because I had already outside my home planet. Distinctively, I heard Ken called for me. I opened my eyes and gasped. My hands had been surrounded by black marking. I turned to Ken shocked and sorrowful face.

"Belial, why?" Ken whispered to me.

"You! This all happen because of you! I lost the position I wanted most, I lost the woman I love in your hand! You took everything from me!" I yelled. Ken widened his eyes.

You mean to tell me that Marie is..." Ken didn't finished his sentence. He looked at me with regret. "I'm sorry. I didn't know"

"It doesn't matter now" I answered him bitterly. "What matter most is that I can kill you right now!" I surged forward but to my confusion my strength was dwindling. He could blocked me with eased. I gasped.

"Please stop this Belial. I'm your best friend. Let me help you" he pleaded. I continued to attack him even though I knew it was a futile effort.

"A stupid notion from a stupid warrior like you" I retorted.

"Belial please. You promised me once that you will not giving up on me if something happen. So, I will not giving up on you. Remember our promise!" he halted his attack. He looked at me with pleading eyes. I shook my head.

"Ken, Ken, Ken. You're very naive. You never change, aren't you? I will never stop. My first goal is to kill you"

"But I don't want to..."

"Alright" I interrupted him. "I give you three choices. First, you let me kill you. I will take Marie and kill every residents of Land of Light. Second, you kill me. You will be hail as a hero once more. But you will be consume by guilt for having the blood of your best friend in your hands. Or the third..." I grinned maniacally. "...you let me go right now. I will not hunt you or kill every people. I want you to know the pain of loosing the people you love"

"What do you mean?"

"Like what I said, I will not hunt you. I will hunt your son instead" his startled gasp made me smiled.

"No!" he yelled at me.

"Oh yes. I will hunt your little Taro. I will torture him, I will make him bleed..." Ken's fist stopped me mid sentence. I laughed freely.

"Damn you!" he attacked me with punches and kickes. I managed to evade a few before I panted for breath. I grinned and initiated my dangerous attack. Ken readied his defensive stance. At my mid fly, the attack suddenly flickered and dissipated. I startled.

"What?" I looked shocked at my hands. Ken shook his head.

"You forget Belial, only the purest form can touch the light without getting mad. If not, the light will consume you entirely. I'm sorry but I have to kill you now to protect my son" he raised his hands to fire his most powerful attack. He looked at me with sadness.

"Farewell, old friend" he fired. I widened my eyes. Hastily, I tried to conjure a barrier. I knew it won't be enough but I hoped it could brought me some time. The heat of the attack licked my skin and I yelled in agony. The pain that coursing through my body was the last thing I felt before I closed my eyes.

I took a shuddering breath when I opened my eyes. I looked closely at my surrounding. I didn't knew where am I. This was a foreign place to me. Suddenly, a chuckle sounded from behind me. I whipped my head and met with a translucent wraith.

"Is this what they did to their best?"

"Who are you?" I asked him even if I felt a bit afraid inside. He made his way to in front of me. Unconsciously, I took a step back.

"I am Alien Rayblood" I widened my eyes. Alien Rayblood was famous for their control over a hundred monsters. "I can give you the power that you seek all this time. You can have your revenge, Belial"

"How do you know my name?!" I demanded answer from him. He chuckled when he saw he managed to unsettle me.

"I know everything that happen in this universe" he gave his answer cryptically. I frowned.

"What do you want from me in exchange?" I asked sceptical.

"Easy. All you have to do is bond with me. Then, make destructions everywhere you go" I smirked. To make destruction was my new aim in life. By the way, I didn't had anything to loss anymore.

"Deal" I told him. I closed my eyes and spread my arms to my side. With a yell, he entered my body. The sensation of someone sharing your body was unimaginable. It was a sick but magnificent feeling at the same time and I relished it. When the feeling subsided, I opened my eyes. There was noticeable changes in my body. I had more black than red and my face became longer. I looked gleeful at my transformation.

"So Belial. What are you going to do first?" he asked me curiously.

"First, I'm going to lay low for a while. Then, I'm going to gather an army of monsters. After that, we will attack the Land of Light" My eyes glinted madly at the sky.

"You just wait Ken. I will have my revenge. Your son will pay for your mistakes" I cackled crazily.


End file.
